Mirror
by Arle Nadja
Summary: A story about an average 13 year old girl named Linn who ends up in the Marioverse...but faces things she'd never imagine, such as her destiny. But there are other matters, and secrets that are discovered...Rated K Plus for intensity.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

One day.

One hour.

One minute.

One second.

Then it all changed…for the worst…or the best? Was it fate, or was it destiny?

But one thing was for sure.

This wasn't going to turn out very well, but that's life, right?

It all started with an idiot named Aislinn, Linn for short. She had this crazy dream of entering the…video game world. But mostly the Marioverse. Boy was she stupid.

But, this is a fanfic, so things happen, right?

She had short blond hair, blue-green eyes, a lavender tube top, jean shorts, a lavender belt, lavender shoes, a long lavender scarf, a lavender choker necklace, and her favorite personal touch, a lavender hat that looked like cat ears on the end. So I guess she almost had the video game look…almost…sorta. Ugh, I talk too much. Anywhoo…

**The story begins…**

It all started on the outskirts of Toad Town, a great starting place, really. Heheh, I'm a genius. Erm, anyways…

Linn woke up on the ground of said setting. Haha. It was all sunny and happy and all of that happy go lucky crap. Talk about annoying. Anyways…

Kitayl: Dangit Random Person, you can't narrate. I'M going to tell the story, so you go eat donuts or something.

Random Person: YAY!!!

Kitayl: Anyways…

Linn was disoriented and confused as she awoke.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked herself as she stood up. She managed to stumble farther on until she ended up collapsing mere feet from the area where you could see the giant sign that wrote: "Toad Town". Something had ended up using up all of her energy, she couldn't even maintain consciousness. Thus, she fainted.

Then, she had a strange dream.

There was a strange place, unrecognizable. It wasn't even a place; it was…how would you put this…a figment of her imagination. It was a place struck between dark and light, and she stood in the middle as a cold wind blew by. It was cold, not as in temperature, but as in emotion. She held something, her face drained of emotion, her mind blank, her heart stopped. Yet she seemed to be wondering something…as if somebody told her something important…and she was questioning it. What…what did this mean?

She awoke in one of those resting areas, the one in the square of Toad Town. The worker stood on the other side happily, while somebody else stood near the bed.

She was the same species as Mimi, a species I like to call a Shapeshifter…except orange. Like Mimi, she changed her outfit regularly. Today she wore her hair in a pixilated-at-the-bottom-ponytail like usual, along with white T-shirt with a large red dot in the middle and blue jeans. Although her jeans hid them, she also wore orange shoes. Her name? Ki. Linn hopped onto the floor.

"Where am I? Who are you? TELL ME NOW!!!" she questioned frantically, flailing her arms in an anime fashion. Ki pushed her back.

"Toad Town." Ki replied. Linn looked at her as if she were insane.

"B-but, Toad Town is in the Marioverse…we're on Earth…" Linn explained. Ki blinked and returned the look.

"Earth? Did you…possibly hit your head?" Ki asked, happiness toned in her voice. Linn fell over in an anime fashion, sweat drop and all. As she got up, the Innkeeper Toad walked over, a happy looked pasted on her face.

"Ki found you unconscious just outside of town." She began, her face turning into a confused look.

"But why did you pass out in the first place?" she finished. Linn looked down.

"I-I really just don't know. I found myself out cold there, I walked on for awhile…but it felt as if my body had been drained of all energy…and I just collapsed. That's all I remembered." Linn explained. The Innkeeper nodded.

"Well then, I suppose you should get going." She said. Linn nodded and left. It was true though, she was in Toad Town, the Marioverse. Her dream came true, but it wasn't as she imagined…that is, she never imagined it was even possible. It wasn't even a dream. Ki also exited, but stayed near the building, watching Linn.

"She's odd..." Ki began to herself.

"…" she paused.

"...But I suppose I'll just leave it at that."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2: Two New Idiots

It was all too confusing.

She got teleported to a whole new universe, the Marioverse…but how? How'd she do it?

…

Maybe it WASN'T her who did it. She was pretty much sure of that. But…

Was it somebody that was from the Marioverse itself?

If so, who was it, and why would they want her here? It made no sense. But, she was here, and that was all that mattered.

But still, those questions scattered within her head, and they refused to leave. Ki still watched in the distance.

"Hmm…Linn was it? Yes, Linn…there's something about her that makes me…nervous." She sighed.

"But…I don't know what. I suppose it's due to the fact she's not even from here?" Ki slapped her forehead,

"Of course that's it! She's a freak! An idiot! She thinks she's from Earth! Ha!" Ki laughed. But still, something inside of her told her she wasn't as big of an idiot as she said.

Meanwhile, a twosome watched a random Toad from a distance. One was Mr.L. Yes, Mr.L. Okay, we all know he's Luigi…but why was he still Mr.L instead of being back to normal old Luigi? How the heck should I know!? HE PWNS!!!

The other was a teenaged girl who resembled him in outfit, but otherwise had long brown hair in a ponytail decorated with a green ribbon and she lacked a mustache. Duh. Anyways, she was and IS Mr.L's #1 fangirl, and thus was overly obsessive and followed him practically everywhere. Her name was Alessa.

…Don't you dare think what you're thinking you sick freak.

"Okay, here's the plan. We simply attack that Toad and steal her purse. Watch me." Mr.L explained, going off. Alessa watched. Mr.L slowly snuck up to the Toad, and prepared his Super Spring Jump or w'ever. As he launched into the air, the Toad walked about two inches away, causing him to land painfully on the hard cement. Alessa continued watching after blinking a few times. Mr.L then got up.

"That's it lady, fork over the purse." He demanded.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Dangit, JUST GIVE IT TO ME! I'M TRYING TO ROB YOU!!!" he commanded again. The Toad's eyes filled with fire. Then she kicked him in a place where you DON'T wanna be kicked. He fell to the floor, obviously in pain, as she stormed off. Alessa practically appeared out of nowhere.

"ZOMG ARE YOU OKAY."

"…No."

Meanwhile, about 10 feet away or something like that. Linn continued standing there. So did Ki, but she was "observing".

"_Ugh, why won't she talk?" _Ki thought to herself. Linn was the most boring person EVAR.

"HEY! SAY SOMETHING SO I CAN EAVESDROP!!!" Ki yelled to her. Linn turned to Ki, but said nothing. Ki sighed as she leaned against the wall. Linn rolled her eyes and moved back to the setting of the outskirts of Toad Town. Although you couldn't do this in the actual game, she slipped behind the backdrop of trees to a strangely peaceful area. Okay, all it was were some trees, a hill, and a little pondy thing nearby. Whoopee. But either way, Linn sat on top of the hill. That same cold wind from her dream blew by. Linn's eyes widened.

Someone was here.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Wind's Return

Meanwhile, back in Toad Town, Ki was fed up.

"DANGIT! I'M BORED!!! WHERE THE HECK DID LINN GO!?" she screamed to herself. Suddenly, the female Toad with the purse pointed to the outskirts of Toad Town.

"Oh…right." She said, laughing nervously, baring an anime sweat drop. With that, she was off.

Meanwhile, Alessa and Mr.L remained in the same exact spot. Suddenly, the same female Toad came back.

"You know this guy?" she asked.

"It depends, are you gonna kick me?" Alessa asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…then no. It was that guy." She said, pointing to a random Toad. The female Toad twitched.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she screamed at the Toad, chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Ki ran through the outskirts.

"HEY LINN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she asked. She heard something from behind the backdrop.

"Weird, I never noticed that there." She said. Ki cleared the brush and such out of her way.

Meanwhile, back in Toad Town, Mr.L had finally recovered from his "incident".

"Hey, where'd the orange square headed person go? Dangit, I was gonna pwn her…" he said.

"Why???" Alessa asked, full of curiosity.

"Because, before Mario, Bowser, Peach, the Pixls, and that big fat jerk Luigi saved the world, she did first…but then got bored and put everything back where it was. Basically, she beat me up at least 3 times." He explained. Alessa nodded.

"_It's too bad even he doesn't realize he's Luigi…but OMG he's cute."_ Alessa thought to herself.

Not too far off from there, yet another addition into this psychotic fanfic stood. She shockingly resembled Nastasia, but wore her hair down, lacked glasses, and looked a bit more casual. Plus, she was 13. Why are there so many 13 year olds in this thing? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT YOU---erm, anyways…Heheh…

Her name was Nee. Not like knee, but like Nay, such as the Nee in Renee. Yeah. Anyways, she idolized Nastasia, and was always trying to be just like her. Just what we need…huh? Wha, I said nothing. Ignore things I say…wait…

But we'll ignore her for now, she's not important…for now anyways.

Suddenly, that same cold wind blew throughout Toad Town, its icy coldness piercing everything it touched. It wasn't cold as in temperature; it was cold in emotion, the same from Linn's dream. It felt strange. It was as if it was foretelling the coming of something. But not something good. Something…something evil. All of the citizens perked up and turned to where it came from, the outskirts of Toad Town…where Linn and Ki were.

Linn was most affected by the wind; it seemed to tell her something, like something was calling to her. It was almost like in her dream, she was emotionless, and everything around her seemed to pause. Something flashed and echoed through her mind, like a secret was being whispered to her from…from…something. It was impossible to explain.

Then it happened.

Something seemed to strike her out of nowhere, but it wasn't even a physical object. But whatever it was, it caused her to go out cold again. She fell to the grass covered ground, and the wind dissipated.

"Linn!" Ki shouted, and ran over to her. Ki then grabbed Linn, and dragged her back to Toad Town.

Then Linn had another dream…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4: Random Discoveries

_A cold wind blows in the air. But not cold like winter, cold as in a cold feeling. A sense unlike another blew through the air. It was dark. It was nothingness. But a voice beckoned to her. It seemed so familiar. But she couldn't really think about who it was…_

Linn awoke again, much like she did the first time when she arrived in Toad Town. Before Ki could speak to her, she burst out of the door, full of ignorance. Surprised, Ki also burst out of the door. The Innkeeper Toad sighed.

"That's too bad, I was about to tell them they won a million coins…" she sighed.

Back outside, Mr.L and Alessa finally saw Ki.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Mr.L demanded. Ki stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"What!? I'm TRYING to eavesdrop on Linn!!!" she said annoyed. Mr.L laughed.

"You'll never eavesdrop again once you meet…SUPER BROBOT 10000!!!" he said, pulling a curtain which seemingly came out of nowhere. Ki walked over, un-amused.

"I don't have time for this crap…" she mumbled.

"WELL TOO FLIPPIN BAD! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO BAD, IT'LL MAKE YOU UGLIER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!!! HA!!!" he announced proudly. Alessa nodded in agreement. Ki rolled her eyes, walked over to it, kicked it, and it fell to pieces. Mr.L stood there in shock.

"But…how…DANGIT! I'M GONNA PWN YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" he yelled. Ki shook her head.

"You're wasting your time, seriously. In fact, go pick up that stick." She said.

"Pfft." He said, walking over to the stick.

"I don't know what stupid game you're trying to play but…" he began as he picked up the stick. Then it asploded. While Alessa ran over and hugged Mr.L to "make him feels all better", Ki fell on the floor laughing her head off. No, not literally you idiot. Suddenly Ki remembered why the crud she came out here for. But Linn was already gone.

"I swear, if we were allowed to swear in this thing, I would have SO many things to say right about now…" she mumbled angrily as she walked away. Meanwhile, that so-far-unimportant person Nee was jotting down something in a notepad that came out of nowhere. Whoopee, isn't she fun?

Anyways, back to the important crap.

So, Linn was nearing where she had started in the first place, when she first appeared. Suddenly, a Goomba wearing shady glasses and a spiked collar hopped out of a bush.

"Hey you, craphead. Give me coins. Now." He demanded.

"No." she replied, an un-amused look on her face.

"…I'll tell you things." He said

"Ew."

"Ugh, not THOSE kinds of things you sick little…"

"I wasn't talking about that crap you tard! I saw a bug."

"Oh. Gimme coins."

"I still don't see why I should you little craphead."

"DANGIT. JUST GIMME COINS."

"No."

"…I'll tell you things."

"You already said that! Linn exclaimed, annoyed.

"You see, I hear things."

"They have medications for that."

"DANGIT! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE SECONDS!?" he said. Linn paused.

"Done."

"I swear, I'm gonna beat the living crud out of you if you don't shuddup."

"Fine. You talk, I'll pretend to listen."

"I have info about stuff that you want to know."

"ZOMG, YOU KNOW HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES TO GET TO THE TOOTSIE ROLL CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP!?" the Goomba bared a sweat drop.

"Uhh…no."

"Hey, what's your name anyways? I'm Linn."

"Erm, hi…I am Goombaoombasuperkewlasunnyglasseswiggitywiggityschweetmeisterbob III, but you can just call me Bob." He said.

"Oh. Hi Bob. Anyways, as you were saying?"

"Yeah, I hear you're the human who appeared out of nowhere."

"Uh, how'd you know that it was me?"

"Because you have a cruddy hat. Only humans wear hats as cruddy as that." Bob remarked. Linn twitched angrily.

"NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY HAT!!!" she yelled, full of anger.

"But it's true…" Bob said quietly.

"I HEARD THAT YOU FLIPPING TARD!" she yelled.

"Geez, geez, take it easy! Dang, it's just a hat…" Linn only became more angry and angry-anime-ish as she rose into the air, gaining a lavender aura. After Bob's eyes widened out of surprise, Linn suddenly shot out some strange blast thing that knocked Bob out, her eyes glowing. Shocked at her newfound abilities, she returned to normal.

"Omigosh, are you okay?" Linn asked nervously.

"Dang…I didn't expect that…" Bob muttered. Suddenly, a Koopa who also wore shady glasses and a spiked collar came out.

"YO, BOB! WHA HAPPENED!?" he cried.

"Frank…" Bob said overdramatically.

"…I'm not gonna make it…" Bob muttered the same way. Linn simply watched.

"NO BOB! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOUR GAME MUST NOT END!!!" Frank cried.

"Frank…don't cry for me…I see…the light…" he coughed.

"NO! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!!" Frank cried again. Linn rolled her eyes.

"If I give you coins, will you shuddup?" she asked. Frank and Bob suddenly perked up.

"We don't take checks." Bob explained. Linn sighed and gave them 10 coins each.

"Hey, how'd you even get these? You just got here…" Frank asked.

"Eh, it's fanfic magic." Linn suggested. Bob fell over again.

"But seriously…that was wicked…" Bob coughed. Frank looked surprised.

"Dang! You weren't lying!?" Frank asked.

"Sorta." Linn and Frank were then forced to carry Bob back to Toad Town to the resting inn place.

But as soon as they made it there…

The wind blew by again…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Kitayl: Dang, that was my longest chapter yet. Oo;;; Erm, anyways, all I ask of you is…R&R BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BAZOOKA!!! That will be all.


	5. Chapter 5: Clues and Answers

Soon, nightfall crept over Toad Town like glittering velvet as Linn and Frank finally managed to get Bob to the Resting Inn or wha'ever you call it. The Innkeeper was shocked, her usual smile turning into a shocked frown.

"Oh my, what happened to this poor creature!?" she exclaimed. Linn didn't answer, even though she knew why.

"Hey, do you even have a name? I'm fairly certain Kitayl's tired of calling you "Innkeeper" all of the time." Linn asked out of nowhere.

"Erm, my name is Vitariettellinarionestellita, but most people call me Vita." She explained.

"Greaaaaaaat, ANOTHER extremely long name…" Linn muttered.

"Weird, because my name is Koopopolisfrankikeyshadeshellopidopiton, but everybody just calls me Frank." Frank said. Linn sighed.

"Great. Just great I tell ya. Anyways, is "Goombaoombasuperkewlasunnyglasseswiggitywiggityschweetmeisterbob III", or Bob as we call him, going to be okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything like this. Whatever it was must have been extremely magical AND powerful…" Linn swallowed hard as her heart was filled with guilt. She was the one who fired that magical blast thingy…but that same attack she used…it almost looked familiar. Plus, why did SHE have powers? Wasn't she a normal human? Even coming to the Marioverse couldn't just give her powers…especially powers that were extremely magical and powerful.

Then it hit her.

She already had these powers, but never knew it. But there was always something different about her. Maybe she wasn't really from Earth…either that or she was the only human with powers. But since she had such incredible powers, it was possible that somebody from the Marioverse had indeed kidnapped her, and was planning on using her powers…But for what? She didn't want to think of anything like that right now, she already had enough problems.

But who could possibly know about her powers, and who could possibly kidnap her? But whoever it was, Linn could most likely count on them coming back. But whoever kidnapped her used up some of her energy in order to travel to not just another dimension, but another UNIVERSE. Then again, Linn didn't know the difference, really. She wasn't much of a science-y kind of person. But her energy being used up must've been why she went out cold twice. Once as she arrived, and then again moments later. Whoever it was, they were most likely waiting for her to recover her energy, and that's when they'd use her.

It all made sense.

Now all she needed to know was who kidnapped her into the Marioverse in the first place. With the right powers, magic, technology, or brains for that matter, some could do it with the right energy source, which would be Linn herself. That left…basically every villain in the entire Marioverse. After all, practically all of them either had magic, technology, machines, or henchmen to do it. This obviously wasn't going to be as simple as she thought, and she never thought it was going to be simple. Vita looked over at her.

"What's wrong, Linn? You've been staring blankly there for a while…" she asked. Linn snapped out of her cogitation state.

"Uh, nothing. I was just…thinking." She said nervously.

"Well, all right then. How about me and Frank watch over Bob while you go outside and get some fresh air, hmm?" Vita suggested. Linn nodded as she walked out of the door. Toad Town was different at night. Everybody was indoors; it was almost like a ghost town. Well, there were a few people still out.

Nee was still outside, leaning against a wall. It was obvious she was thinking of something, just as Linn was earlier. Mr.L was shaking his fist at Ki while Alessa watched him happily, and finally, Ki was coming towards Linn.

"Linn! What happened earlier? Why'd you leave?" Ki asked. Linn paused.

"I've just been thinking...You of all people know that I'm not really from here. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly before. I'm just…" she paused again.

"…worried." She finished. Ki nodded. Suddenly, the cold wind returned to Toad Town and all outside felt it. The wind even poured through the open window of the Inn. Mr.L, Alessa, Nee, Vita, Frank, Ki, Linn, and even Bob looked up from what they were doing as the wind rushed by. Soon enough, it dissipated.

"What a strange wind…" Ki commented.

"Ki…that wind…it seems so familiar. I swear…it has something to do with why I'm here. But why…" her words were cut off as she began to feel dizzy. The energy seemed to begin draining from her body, and her vision was starting to fade. She fell to the cold ground on her hands and knees, trying to stay conscious. She began fading in and out of consciousness, and she couldn't hold on much longer.

"…The wind…" she managed to mutter before she collapsed.

"Linn!" were the last words she heard.

"_A-another dream?" Linn asked herself. It was the same as always, dark. The wind cursed her, each time it passed she fell into unconsciousness. But why? It wasn't normal wind. It was special wind, almost like…magic. Although others were almost forced to pay attention to it, it only seemed to harm Linn. Plus, what was with that magic she used before? Was it true she always had it? Yes, it had to be. But…why was all of this so familiar? It was like a déjà vu that seemed to follow her everywhere. It was as if she knew who kidnapped her…but she just couldn't make it out…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: Heheh, can you guess who's behind all of this? The answer will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Fading and Fire

…_Linn remained unconscious, blocked from the outside world. But that was a problem, it made her vulnerable. Whoever kidnapped her and was possibly planning on using her could come back without her knowing. She had to wake up…she couldn't even imagine her fate if they came back. At least Ki was there. Ki had helped her twice, it was likely it would happen again. But three times was long enough. She struggled and struggled, but she couldn't get free f this Void…this Void inside of her. Linn tried to return to consciousness, but alas, all in vain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free. It was so much harder than before. Each time she got knocked out it got harder and harder to get back to normal, and it was too much pressure to bear. Whoever started all of this was just waiting until she got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, a time when she was alone and isolated. But that would be hard; Linn couldn't bear needing to have someone watch over her 24/7. But these winds were completely unpredictable, and she couldn't control it._

_Even if she did have magic. What was that all about? She couldn't even control her powers, which of course ended up in her almost killing Bob. Of course, that left her with guilt. She felt horrible, and just wished it would all end and she could go home. Home. Did she have a home? She didn't even remember having friends, family, or a place to live. All she remembered was one night, she felt that cold wind, and something struck her. Then she woke up here. Maybe it wasn't worth going home. This was her dream, she had always wanted to be here, but now it had to be dangerous. Why? Why couldn't she just be happy? Suddenly, the dark Void began to vanish; she felt light, and life returning to her. Finally, she returned to consciousness._

Breathing heavily, Linn sat up, back into the familiar-ness of the Inn. Morning light seeped through the windows. She saw 4 familiar faces, Bob who apparently recovered, Frank, Vita, and Ki. Nee, Alessa, and Mr.L obviously didn't know her, so of course they weren't there.

"Thank Grambi you're okay!" Vita exclaimed, relieved.

"What happened?" Linn asked, dazed.

"Yesterday after that cold wind, you just collapsed. This time, you seemed to be deeply unconscious, as if you were in a coma, really. Except we noticed you were struggling, struggling as hard as you could. It was if you were trying to get free of something. So, you were trying to get free of your unconsciousness. But it's odd. The last two times you didn't resist, as if you were sleeping. But this time, this time you wanted to be free as if your life depended on it." Vita explained. Linn got up and opened the door.

"That's because it did." She said quietly as she walked out of the door yet again. Ki followed.

"Linn, what are you talking about?" Ki asked.

"Ki, I've been thinking, and I've been discovering all of the answers. Someone…the one who brought me here in the first place…they're waiting. They're waiting until the moment I'm alone and weak, when I'm completely vulnerable. That's when they'll strike; they'll use my powers for who knows what. Ki…I'm facing my fate. My powers make me a target." Linn explained.

"Powers? You have magical powers?" Ki asked. Linn paused.

"I do. You know what happened to Bob? I did that. But I didn't know I had powers until then, I couldn't even control them, I swear!" Ki nodded.

"It's okay, I understand." Ki said reassuringly. Linn smiled, but it quickly turned back into a frown.

"Ki…why do they want me? What do they want me for? I haven't even dared to think of it." Linn wondered aloud. Ki sighed.

"Linn…I really don't know. But trust me; I swear I won't let anything bad happen to you. Because that's what friends are for." Ki said. Linn smiled, but weakly.

Meanwhile, not too far off, Mr.L and Alessa watched.

"Hrm…what are those two talking about?" Mr.L asked himself.

"C'mon, why don't we go see? If it's something that bad, I'm sure we can find out." Alessa suggested. Mr.L sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it…" Mr.L agreed reluctantly. Alessa happily bounced over, forcibly bringing Mr.L along. Ki's instinct's kicked in, and she quickly kicked Mr.L just below the knee.

"DANGIT!" he yelled before falling over. Alessa blinked twice before looking back at Linn and Ki.

"Erm, we were just going to ask if we could help with whatever it is you two are talking about. By the looks of it, it sure isn't happy." Mr.L stood up.

"HELP!? YOU want ME to help THEM!?" he yelled. Alessa glared and kicked him in the leg.

"I mean…sure we'll help…" he said before falling over again. Linn sighed.

"It's…nothing." She said. Suddenly, Vita, Bob, and Frank came out. The only one missing now was Nee. She watched from a distance, but didn't want to get wrapped up in that whole fiasco over there. But she had been listening in, and unbeknownst to the others, she had been taking notes. They were interesting people, indeed…but although she wanted to be in it, in a way she didn't. Suddenly, a Boo materialized in front of her.

The Boo was a female Boo, who resembled Bow in the way of at least her eyes. She was odd in the way she was the color of fire, and she had a fiery but very faint aura around her. She also had a fireball in place of a bow, it was an everlasting. Only very few things could put it out, and if her flame was put out, she wouldn't have long to live. She was Ki's enemy, Eni. A fire burned in her eyes, and a smile was spread across her face. She had the abilities of other Boos, but could also control fire, along with being able to be much more powerful. Nee was shocked.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, my name, you ask? Why, I am none other than Eni!" Eni explained.

"Who?" Nee asked.

"What? You mean you've never heard of Eni, the Boo Maiden of Fire?"

"Erm, no. Sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I join in on this little fiasco over here, 'K?" Nee said, finally heading over by Linn, Ki, Bob, Frank, Vita, Alessa, and Mr.L. Eni looked at the crowd.

"Hmm? It appears that Ki is here. My, what a surprise! Perhaps it's time for a blast from the past…" Eni noted, an evil grin spreading across her face.

Suddenly, the cold wind blew by again, the sky turned black, and all nine of them suddenly switched their attention to the wind. Linn felt useless.

"No…" she muttered, her heart struck with fear. It blew harder this time, and the other eight's eyes widened. It had never been this strong. Ki turned to Linn, who closed her eyes and waited for it to happen once more.

"Linn…come on, you can fight it!" she said. Linn shook her head as her eyes filled with tears and fear.

"I can't fight it. It's going to happen. It's going to be worse." She paused.

"But after last time…" her heart sank.

"…I don't know if I'll be able to make it." Ki shook her head.

"Linn, no…" she said. The others turned to Linn. Even Eni herself felt pity for Linn.

Then it happened.

It was as if somebody had shot her in the heart, it was as if they could all see some sort of attack come clean at her. Then she collapsed without a fight. The wind then dissipated, the skies cleared, and everyone was speechless.

_Once again, Linn had entered the Void within her. The silence and darkness of it all too familiar. But this time she didn't struggle. It was a useless fight. No matter how many times she fought it, it would always happen again and again. A single tear fell from Linn's motionless body as the eight watched, awestruck._

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: Wow, this is getting somewhere. Heheh, we already have nine characters as of this chapter, and more are still to come. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Resistance

_How long?_

_How long had passed since the most recent wind?_

_Was she at the Inn?_

_Or had her kidnapper finally succeeded in their plot?_

_Linn shuddered at the thought._

_But she could do nothing. She was stuck in another period of unconsciousness. How she longed to be free of this curse that made her go out cold whenever that wind passed. But Linn at least wished she knew how long it had been. A second? A minute? An hour? A day? A week? A month? A year? It was impossible to tell, time could go by too fast to keep track of. That's what happens when you're trapped in the Void within yourself. Nothing can be seen, few can be heard, and rarely can things be felt. She couldn't move at all, only in her thoughts, only in her Void. That's what Linn called it, a Void. She called it that because it's dark and you're blocked off from everything else. She wished she could cry, but even that was impossible._

_Her real name was Aislinn. Aislinn meant Dream or Vision. But so far, everything had been a Nightmare. Maybe she was named that because she wasn't who she thought she was. Maybe it was because of her dreams. But either way, Linn knew it was for a reason._

_She also had powers. Magical powers she could only dream of…but now they were real, and she couldn't control them. Her heart twisted in pain at her own thoughts, she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to be free. Was that too much to ask? If it was, was it to much to ask who had brought her to the Marioverse in the first place? Where was she really from? What was happening to her? These questions buzzed through Linn's head as she remained in her motionless state._

…_Was she going to die? Or remain like this forever? Would she ever awaken? Would it be that she would have a fate worse then death? Why? Whose fault was this? Her mind was full of questions that had to be answered. But that obviously couldn't happen now._

_Linn didn't even bother trying to resist. Last time she barely made it, she could barely hold on long enough. This time…this time she was just going to wait. But the wait was killing her. She hoped somebody would awaken her. But it depended who. She dreaded who that could be._

_For now though, it didn't matter. She just wanted to wake up._

"_Wake up." She told herself._

"_C'mon Linn…you can do it…just go back…back to consciousness." She reassured herself. But she couldn't do it. Now her body was drained of all energy from the wind and from the struggling she did the time before. Even the weakest of strains was too difficult._

"_Linn…don't give up. If you don't wake up yourself, nobody will." She told herself again. She tried and tried time and again, but it was no use. Her eyes swelled with tears as she tried as hard as she could to break free of her Void and go back to normal._

"_C'mon…don't give up…hang in there…" she kept saying._

"_Please…don't…stop…" she said, trying as hard as she could. But no matter how hard she tried, her energy was gone, and she couldn't move on. Her breathing was heavy and her heart pounded furiously, but she kept trying. Over and over she pushed herself to her limits, but she couldn't break free._

"_Please Linn, don't stop now…" she told herself again. She struggled and struggled, but it was so hard to not give in and quit. Suddenly, she stopped. It was too much, and she couldn't take it. Every bit of her energy was gone…it was over. All she could do was wait._

_She would have to hope somebody could bring her out of unconsciousness on their own._

_She couldn't cry for help._

_She could make a signal._

_She couldn't even tell how long it had been._

_She just wanted it to be over._

_She wanted freedom._

_But nobody could hear her longing soul crying for help._

_Linn was lost in an unfamiliar place._

_She had no home, no family…but I guess she had friends, and that was the only thing that kept her from giving up._

_So she struggled more and more. She couldn't give up. Otherwise she'd be giving up on her friends. Linn had to fight it. It was her…_

_Destiny._

_It was a word she hadn't heard for awhile. That's because she never really thought it mattered. Then again, she remembered only her name, age, and other things a 13 year old would know. For goodness sake, she didn't even know if she HAD a home to go back to. But the Marioverse was so…dangerous. Then again, if she did make it back to Earth, whether she had a home or not, her kidnapper could easily find her again._

_But right now, that wasn't the point._

_Right now, she needed to get out of this dark, empty Void._

_So she struggled. She was like an animal caught in a trap. But Linn could move or make noise to alert others to help her out. She had to do this alone._

"_Linn…don't give up. Not now. You have so many questions yet so few answers…you can't just quit without that knowledge you need." She said to herself. Although she had practically no energy left, she continued to try and try again. She remembered that famous old saying that almost everyone knew:_

"_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."_

_That's exactly what she'd do._

_As she struggled, her heart pounded, her lungs ached, and her veins seared and burned with pain. But she couldn't give up. She couldn't quit. Even though she told Ki she wasn't going to resist, she couldn't stand not trying at all. If she was going to meet her fate, she was going to meet it face to face, not while she was half alive. She had to hold on and keep going._

"_Keep going…" she told herself. That one thought echoed within her._

_Suddenly, a strange feeling hit her, a feeling of light and relief._

_She…she was waking up!_

_But she dreaded the thought of who would be there._

_Was it her friends?_

_Or her kidnapper?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: ZOMG. Everything was in italics. Kewl, eh? But I love writing from this point of view. It's really fun.


	8. Chapter 8: Forever Lost

_Linn almost wanted to just keep her eyes shut and pretend she was still half-alive…but she couldn't do that. She dreaded the thought that whoever had brought her to the Marioverse in the first place, her kidnapper, had finally succeeded in their sinister plot to use her powers for Grambi-knows-what. But then again, it could simply be she was back at the Inn, and all of her friends were waiting. Although her heart pounded with fear, she finally opened her eyes…_

It was neither. Linn appeared to be in the Forever Forest. Although she obviously wasn't at the Toad Town Inn, she didn't see anybody else there, so it couldn't be her original thought, either.

"H-How'd I get here?" she asked herself as she stood up. Even though she was a human, even one who lacked a decent memory, she seemed to know all of the Marioverse history, and realized Mario and Co. had been here before. That meant that up ahead laid a mansion…full of Boos. Just what she needed.

Then again, Forever Forest was just outside of Toad Town, so she could get back there.

…If she even knew where in the Forever Forest she was.

Forever Forest was cold and dark, it was almost like that Wind, but motionless…and it didn't continuously harm Linn. But still, it was creepy. Moonlight filtered through the dead tree branches and onto the cold hard ground. So that meant she had been unconscious for at least a day. Anything could've happened since then. But besides the effects of her struggling before, she didn't feel any different. Maybe something happened. But one thing was for sure.

Her kidnapper had indeed succeeded, but didn't get as far as they had liked. So perhaps one of her friends did something, but it caused Linn to end up here.

Well, at least she wasn't dead.

For now.

Right now, she needed a way out of here. She knew that the Forever Forest was like an eternal maze, and those who made it in…well, some never came out. A chill ran down her spine as her heart twisted. Full of fear of what could happen next, she trudged onwards. But all there were was trees. Trees, darkness, and grass. There was the occasional Fuzzy or Piranha Plant, but she avoided them easily in the cascading darkness of the night. Her heart was wrenched with nervousness and fear as she continued walking along, desperately trying to find somebody, or someway out of here. But it wasn't the enemies, the darkness, or even the Boos she was worried about. Her eyes swelled with tears, which shimmered in the moonlight.

She was worried the Wind would come again, when she was completely alone. Maybe that's what her kidnapper wanted, to take her to Forever Forest, get a little more energy, then strike. After all, Forever Forest wasn't full of people like Toad Town.

Or at least LIVING people, for that matter.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to shake off this thought and continue on. But she couldn't. That one thought lingered in Linn's mind, and she couldn't get rid of it.

Why?

Because it was a real possibility, it could happen any second now.

If she could at least find one person…somebody to at least watch her until she got back…then she wouldn't be AS scared.

But right now, she was sure only the creepy flowers…if you could call them flowers…were watching her.

Linn had to find a way out of here, but it was like an eternal labyrinth. No wonder the called it the Forever Forest.

But now wasn't a time to give up. Darkness filled the forest like fog, only the beams of moonlight which managed to squeeze through the dead trees lighting part of the way. It was no use.

Linn was lost.

It seemed as if she was walking around and around in circles, recognizing each tree and bush she passed. She went through tons of gates, but they each lead to nowhere. Linn began to give up hope.

"How do I get out of here…?" she asked herself. If she could just find one path, one path that lead to either Toad Town or the Mansion, she would be happy. At least there were others there and she wouldn't be alone.

Even if the Boos weren't living.

Linn tried to tell how long she was walking, but could only muster up an estimate. It had been about an hour or so of nonstop moving, and her legs burned. At times she had to tiptoe past enemies, or run as fast as she could to get away from them when they saw her, but most of the time it was just walking. Although she kept telling herself she was almost there, she knew she wasn't even close. She sighed and kept moving on.

It had been two hours now.

She was still walking on.

That's when it happened; her greatest fear became a reality.

First there was a very, very, soft Wind that wasn't as cold as the usual. Apparently it was supposed to be a warning Wind of some sort. Linn's eyes widened as her heart was struck by fear. After it paused for a moment, her heart began to start beating heavily as she began running.

"Ki! Vita! Somebody!" she cried, wishing that somebody could hear her and come help her. But it was useless.

She ran and ran as fast and as far as she could, dodging every obstacle in her moonlit path. Finally, she saw a gate, and she saw Toad Town behind it. Too worried to be happy, she climbed over it, to frantic to simply open it. Fice.T, the guard who was about as brave as a chicken to Colonel Sanders, blinked a few times as Linn lied there on the ground, too weak and tired to move. Every muscle in her body burned, and all of her veins seared with pain, but at least there were people here.

All of her energy was gone as she tried to at least get on her hands and knees, but her arms just shuddered with weakness, and she fell again. Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed them shut, just waiting for the Wind to blow.

Then it did. The sky turned black, and the Wind's howls could be heard. But it felt shockingly more different. It was harder and colder, and it was almost as if it were alive. It swirled around her, lifting her into the air, but not too high up. Fice.T's eyes widened as he stammered.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!!!" he screeched, running around frantically in circles. Other citizens turned in shock, and they ran inside of their homes, leaving Linn to fend for herself. Linn was already fading in and out of consciousness without the wind, and now she was alone, about to be used for who knows what.

Back in the main part of Toad Town, Fice.T ran into Eni.

"AGH! ANOTHER GHOST!!!" he screamed.

"SHUDDUP! What is your problem!?" Eni asked angrily.

"Th-there was this G-Ghost and it's g-got some g-girl." he explained nervously. Eni's eyes widened.

"Did you actually SEE a ghost?" she asked.

"N-no…but something invisible or s-something is l-lifting her u-up. She looks like she's h-hurt or s-something." He stammered.

"Where did she come from?"

"I-I don't kn-know. She j-just c-came out of the Forever F-Forest, looking all w-weak and s-stuff."

"Does she have a…unique…hat and wears lots of lavender?"

"Y-yeah." Eni was shocked.

"But that's impossible…Ki's little friend there, I think her name was Linn, was kidnapped or something moments before she went out cold the last time…" Eni mumbled to herself. Even though she was a villain and despised Ki, she knew that Linn was in trouble…and it wasn't her that was doing it.

"KI!" she yelled. Ki burst out of the Inn.

"E-Eni?" Ki asked, surprised.

"Listen, I'm not here to beat you up…yet…but I think your little friend's in trouble." She said.

"You found Linn!?" Ki exclaimed. Eni and Fice.T pointed to the eastern part of Toad Town. Before Ki ran off, she paused.

"Eni…why are you helping me?" she asked, confused.

"Because…I know you really care about Linn…and I don't hate her…yet." Eni said, a smirk spreading across her face. Ki shot back the same look, and then dashed off. Linn's life could very well depend on it. Ki soon saw Linn, weak and frail as ever.

"LINN!" Ki yelled. Linn was barely able to open her eyes; she was too tired from struggling and running. The Wind wrapped around her with full force, almost squeezing the life out of her, which was already almost gone. Linn just waited for it to happen, because she knew it already going to. Then it did. Another blow struck her, harder than all of the other times combined, and then the wind dissipated like always. Linn fell to the floor, and back into the Void which was all too familiar. Ki ran over to her motionless body.

"Linn…why does this keep happening to you?" she asked, her eyes also swelled with tears. It pained her to see her best friend being constantly harmed. I'm sure you would feel the same way too…

_Darkness._

_It surrounded Linn like the other five times. When she came here, moments after that, back on the hill, back in Toad Town, and back at the little "fiasco". Now it happened again. But she couldn't struggle at all now; she had wasted all of her energy. All of her hopes lied on Ki; Ki would have to bring her back to the Inn. From there…_

_She was cut off by something. An idea…more like a memory…formed in her head. But it was too blurred to understand clearly._

_She knew that her kidnapper had indeed brought her to the Marioverse, and now to Forever Forest, which she barely made it out of. But it pained her to live with such uncertainty. But last time she told herself to not fight, but she did it anyways._

_This time…it was impossible._

_All Linn could do now was wait…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: Squee! Sorry for not revealing who it was, I'm going to TRY to by Chapter 10, but I'm not making any promises. I procrastinate a lot I guess.

Anyways, PLEASE R&R. It's my motivation. By the way, I would like to mention that the people at my website are being extremely helpful towards this in motivation and such. So, I thank them for encouraging me to keep writing.

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Plans

_Linn was lost._

_She was lost in the Void within herself._

_How she longed to be free…free of this curse._

_But for now she had to wait._

_Wait for freedom…_

After the skies cleared, morning was just beginning to reach Toad Town. Ki dragged Linn back to the Inn, where Vita, Fice.T, Bob, Frank, Mr.L, Alessa, Nee, and even Eni were all waiting, worried expressions on their faces. Everybody then left the Inn while Vita attended to Linn.

"What's with her?" Eni asked.

"Linn is…different." Ki answered.

"What KIND of different?" Mr.L asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you it all, at least all I've been told…" Ki began as she prepared for a long story…

_Linn waited to be awakened. The wait was killing her like it always did. But still, she had to remain patient, because she could struggle out of this one. She just hoped she was at the Inn. Luckily for her, she was…_

"Linn…" Ki began.

"One day, she appeared on the outskirts of town, lost and confused. She managed to drag her a few feet further, but then she collapsed. I found her and brought her to the Inn. Later on she wandered off and I followed, that's when the first Wind struck her."

_Linn still remembered the first time she got struck by that wind. It was weaker then the more recent times, but it was still enough to knock her out. It almost felt as if somebody was there. She was lucky Ki was there; otherwise her kidnapper could've succeeded…_

"After she healed from that, she went out again; still unsure of what was going on. Then she met Bob. After she got fed up with him, she discovered her magic powers. But after Bob and Frank's little scene, Linn realized just how great her power was, almost killing Bob. She told me this later on."

_Linn still remembered the day she met Bob and Frank, the same day she discovered her powers. They were much to hard to control, and thus she was afraid to use them._

"Soon Linn realized that whoever brought her here, her kidnapper, was planning on using her powers for Grambi-knows-what. We still have to know who her kidnapper was. But then that wind came again, harder than before. She realized it was harder to awaken again, but she made it through."

_Linn remembered when she figured it all out. Now all she needed to know was who was this sadistic freak who brought her here In the first place? Well, the bringing her here wasn't so bad, but the Wind and bringing her to the Forever Forest to get lost was far enough. She also remembered how it had gotten harder…and more painful…to resist._

"After that, she told me everything. She told me about her powers, and the ideas she had thought up of. It all made sense. But then that Wind came AGAIN, but Linn was so low on energy and hope, she didn't even resist at all, and just let it strike her. After that…we don't know much, we weren't there. But we do know that she came out of Forever Forest, barely alive."

_Linn remembered the time before this. She was out cold for at least a day; during that time…she didn't know why she didn't wake up at the Inn. After all, everybody was there. When…if…she woke up, she would have to ask. But she barely was able to go back into consciousness; the Wind was deadlier than the other times combined. Yet it wasn't fatal, which was odd, because it was not only painful…but…she couldn't describe it. Maybe she lived because of her magic, which was exactly what her kidnapper wanted. But then the whole Forever Forest thing…she barely made it through that._

"Come to think of it, I don't remember how Linn got kidnapped. We were all there. I just remember Linn was there, then I got knocked out, then she was gone." Ki finished.

"Yeah…me too." Bob said.

"Odd, same with me." Frank agreed.

"Hey, yeah, me too…" Mr.L said.

"Same here!" Alessa exclaimed.

"It was the same with me, 'K?" Nee commented.

"Hey, me too!" Vita said through the window.

"Hey, I wasn't th-there…" Fice.T said shakily. They all turned to Eni.

"Wha?" she asked.

"You're a Boo; you could've been unaffected…" Ki said suspiciously.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but it was the strongest magic I've ever felt. I couldn't have escaped it if I was in Lineland!" Eni shrugged. Ki sighed.

"We have to find out who's behind all of this. That way Linn can finally be safe or wha'ever." Ki said.

"I'll put it on my schedule, 'K?" Nee said.

"Yo, I'm down with that." Bob said.

"Totally, what my homie said over here." Frank agreed.

"If nobody kicks me again, I'll do it." Mr.L said.

"I agree with my sweetiekins!" Alessa exclaimed cheerily.

"I'll stay behind with Linn." Vita explained.

"I m-might if there's n-no g-ghosts…" Fice.T said nervously.

"Too bad for you, because I'm coming. I'M the only one who gets to torture people like that!" Eni stated.

"Then it's agreed. We find this sadistic jerk that's been torturing Linn or wha'ever, and teach them a lesson. Because nobody treats Linn like crud without paying for it." Ki explained. The other eight nodded. Then, there was silence.

"So, now what do we do?" Alessa asked. Ki paused.

"Um, I dunno." She replied.

"Wow. So much for a leader." Eni muttered.

"Oh, shuddup you." Ki muttered. Eni rolled her eyes.

"Yo, maybe we should split up into teams." Bob suggested.

"Yo, I like that idea my peep." Frank agreed.

"Okay. Frank with Bob…" Ki started.

"Yo, that's the stuff." Bob said.

"Totally." Frank agreed.

"Mr.L and Alessa…"

"Crud." Mr.L mumbled.

"YES!!!" Alessa exclaimed happily.

"Erm, Nee with Fice.T…"

"O-okay…" Fice.T said.

"Oh, joy." Nee mumbled sarcastically.

"Vita, you stay behind with Linn of course."

"Can do!" Vita agreed.

"That leaves me and…" Ki paused.

"ENI!?"

"Crud. You better shuddup and listen to me then, Pixel Hair."

"Uh no, I'm leader, you follow me, Fire…thingy…"

"You can't even come up with a decent comeback…"

Ki and Eni glared at each other, their eyes burning with hate. Nee pushed them away from each other.

"You two need to shuddup and move on, 'K? At least you aren't stuck with Mr.Chicken." Nee said, a tone of anger mixed into her voice. The two pouted.

"'K, so where do we go?" Nee asked.

"Umm…I don't know…Heheh…" Ki said.

_Linn still remained in her Void, waiting. She didn't know what was happening in the outside world; all she knew is that she was unconscious. But then again, she had gotten used to this. But each time it happened, it got more and more nerve-wracking. Her heart twisted. Linn didn't know where she was, or what was happening. She hated this feeling. All she wanted was to wake up and stay that way. She blamed that Wind. The cold Wind that cursed her each time it passed. It wasn't normal wind, it was Magic Wind. She knew that whoever brought her to the Marioverse was the one who sent it. She had figured it all out. She only had one question…_

_Who was her kidnapper?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: Oh yesh, the answer is coming soon…very soon, perhaps even by the next Chapter. But there are many hints throughout this, so if you haven't figured it out, you'll find out soon.

PS: I do not own Mr.L, Fice.T, or the kidnapper. (The kidnapper is an original villain) However, I do own Alessa, Linn, Ki, Eni, Bob, Frank, and Nee. I sorta own Vita, but not really. I just gave her a name and some actual speaking roles, otherwise she's just the Innkeeper.

Oh yeah, R&R people!

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10: Shock

…

_It was quiet. Quiet and dark as always._

_Linn was losing her patience._

_But that's what happens when you constantly get knocked out by some freaky magical Wind that's specifically sent out for you by some sadistic freak who brought you to the Marioverse to use your magical powers for Grambi-knows-what._

_But Linn couldn't help but wonder where she was. After what happened last time, you could never be sure._

"_No…" she said to herself._

"_Don't think about that…"_

_But what else was there to think of? All she could think of were the questions she always wondered._

"_Where am I now?"_

"_Who did all of this?"_

_Those were the only two questions she could think of. Then there was one more…_

"_When am I going to wake up? WILL I wake up?"_

_Linn would just have to keep waiting. She would struggle, but she had no energy AT ALL left. The past few times she at least had a little, but Linn was drained of her energy after Forever Forest. But she would have to wait for something, for at least her energy to be restored._

_So she waited…_

Back out in Toad Town, Ki and the others still had no clue what to do.

"Yo, maybe we should scavenge up some clues, ya know what I'm saying?" Bob suggested.

"I know what you saying, Bob." Frank replied.

"You two are annoying. Remind me to put down for a "Language Learning" class later, 'K?" Nee said, annoyed.

"Well, at least they HAVE an idea…" Mr.L mumbled.

"Okay then…let's think." Ki said.

"We know they have to be evil…and they either have to be magical, smart, or have smart hench-people in order to go to another dimension." She listed.

"That still leaves almost everyone." Eni said.

"As for the wind, they'd either need magic or weapons."

"Still leaves practically everyone." Eni said again. Ki frowned.

"But that's all we know. I wish we could talk to Linn, she might know something we don't. After all, she's the one who had to deal with it." Ki said.

"Sadly, she's unconscious and has no memory." Eni said. The others sighed and nodded in agreement…

_Linn sighed._

_She felt like she knew who it was…but she just couldn't say it…this feeling was horrible. Then again, it was horrible enough there WAS a kidnapper to begin with._

_How long had it been?_

_She was guessing about an hour or two._

_She was bored. But that feeling of fear had sort of dissipated. After all, Ki was there, so was everyone else._

_She just wanted to wake up._

_But for now, she might as well think about who her kidnapper._

_She could've sworn she knew who it was. But her memory must've been wiped out afterwards._

_Okay, so we have memory loss by injury, magic, or machinery/technology._

_Linn sighed_

_This wasn't narrowing down as she wanted._

_She would have to think harder. The she remembered that first dream she had…she held something, and she felt torn. She was emotionless AND motionless, much like right now. She did feel torn in a way…torn between here and Earth, life and death, and between so much more. But what was she holding? She struggled to remember. But she couldn't. Perhaps it was symbolism. But what did it mean? Linn had to find out._

…

_She thought long and hard, but nothing. Maybe she wasn't holding anything…no, she wasn't. She had something…it was lavender, and it glowed…but it represented magic and power…That's it! It was her magic! That's what she had!_

_But that still didn't help…that would've helped BEFORE she discovered her powers._

_Crud._

Ki and the others weren't having so much luck themselves.

"I don't get it. We put together the clues…and yet we've barely narrowed it down at all!" Ki said.

"Well, that just means we're not very good at this." Eni said.

"It's g-getting d-dark…maybe we should go h-home and call it a n-night." Fice.T shuddered.

"Head home if you want, but we're staying here." Eni said. Fice.T pouted.

"Yo, my peeps, I don't know what went whack with our research, but we gotta keep thinkin', you know what I'm sayin'?" Bob said.

"Yo, I gotta agree with Bob o'er here." Frank agreed.

"I just wish we at least had one decent hint…" Alessa sighed. Ki went towards the Inn.

"We HAVE to wake up Linn." She said, bursting open the door. The others followed.

…

…

…

_This was taking forever._

_Linn wasn't a very patient person. She wanted out. She couldn't struggle, her energy was still too weak. She bit her lower lip as she waited._

_What if it happened again? What if she ended up somewhere besides the Forever Forest? Somewhere worse?_

_Suddenly, she heard something, like a loud boom. Then she heard people entering the room._

…_Wait…she heard! Even if it was faint. That must've meant that she could be free soon._

_But to what?_

Little did Linn know it was simply Ki and the others bursting open the door. In fact, they opened it so hard, it almost broke off of its hinges.

"Linn's still unconscious…" Vita said.

"I know that." Ki mumbled.

"WAKE UP!!!" she yelled.

"_WAKE UP!"_

_Linn was shocked. That was Ki's voice._

_Good, she heard something again. She tried to talk, but she obviously couldn't._

_It was time to struggle._

_With all of what was left of any energy she had, she struggled and strained like she had done before. But this time, she tried harder._

"_Harder, harder…" she thought, the words echoing through her mind. Her heart raced and her veins burned, but she kept pushing herself._

"_C'mon…more…keep going…" she said. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst._

"What? She's…struggling again. How can she be doing that? I thought she had her energy drained…" Vita asked in shock.

"She must be determined…" Ki said quietly.

_Linn continued. She had virtually no energy left, but that wasn't about to stop her from getting out of this empty Void…_

_Just…a little…more…" Linn said to herself._

Suddenly, another cold Wind blew outside, but not the same wind that would always go after Linn. Ki, Eni, Bob, Frank, Alessa, and Mr.L all ran out, only Linn, Vita, and the frightened Fice.T were left behind. But they could always look out the window.

Suddenly, a box appeared in the air, much like the ones many used for transportation nowadays. Then the figure appeared. Everyone was shocked, but Ki was the most shocked of all.

"…Dimentio?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: OMG THE KIDNAPPER IS REVEALED! DUN DUN DUN!!!

Ki: I swear, if you don't shuddup, I'm going to blast you with my KiZooka.

Kitayl: pouts Remember to R&R! I also give credit to my fantabulous website for motivating me and stuff. Squee. :3

Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11: Random

How was this possible? Dimentio was dead, wasn't he?

Ki looked at the above statement, breaking the 4th Wall.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ki questioned.

"Ah, but here I am! I'm as indestructible as…"

"You need to shuddup. Your similes are about as clever as…that guy." Ki insulted, pointing over at Fice.T.

"HEY!" Fice.T yelled.

"Hey look, a ghost." Eni lied.

"ZOMG WHERE!? NOOOO!!! DON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!!" he sobbed. Dimentio looked un-amused.

"Oh yeah, back to you. Umm…hold on, I was going to say something." Ki thought for a moment. Everyone was paused.

"Wait, wait, wait…I almost have it…"

"I swear Ki, I'm going to destroy you if you don't hurry up." Eni muttered angrily.

"_Okay, think of positives." Linn told herself, still in a comatose state._

"_You…can hear things…oh who am I kidding I'm hopeless." She muttered. She couldn't struggle anymore. She just had to wait for things to happen naturally._

_Crud._

Vita closed the shutters for the windows.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…" Vita muttered as she paced frantically around the Inn. It really did make sense.

She should've known it was Dimentio the whole time.

But that was a problem, seeing as Linn was still vulnerable and unconscious.

"Oh crud…" she mumbled as she continued pacing.

_Linn could still hear, but faintly._

"_Why is she so nervous? Crud. Something bad is happening. Figures. I bet it's about me too. Just because I'm unlucky like that." She mumbled to herself._

"FICE.T!!!" Vita yelled. He came out of his hiding place, under the table.

"Y-yes ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Give me your cell phone."

"What h-happened to y-yours?"

"Nothing. I just feel like using yours. NOW FORK IT OVER!"

"OKAYOKAYOKAY!!!" he shouted, giving Vita his cell phone.

"Give me the phone book." Fice.T handed it over without hesitation.

"Hmm…okay, got it." She said, dialing in numbers.

_**Back outside…**_

Ki still was thinking, and Eni was about ready to smack her upside the head. Everyone else remained still, when they obviously had better things to do.

"Yo, can we just lay the smack down on this clown?" Bob asked.

"Yo, that rhymed!" Frank noticed. Nee sighed.

"I don't see how I got stuck with these idiotic freaks…" she mumbled to herself.

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"FICE.T!!!" Vita yelled.

"Put on this mustache." She demanded.

"Oh, and this stupid outfit."

"W-why?" Fice.T asked shakily as always.

"DON'T QUESTION ME! JUST DO IT!!!" Fice.T put on the stupid outfit. Vita grinned evilly as she pressed the final button on the phone…

_**Back outside…**_

Suddenly, Dimentio's cell phone rang. It has a nifty polyphonic ringtone of the Mario Theme Song thing.

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"Congratulations! You just won 1,234,567,891,234,567,891,234,567,891,000 Pizzas!"

"_What in the name of the Overthere is she talking about!? Or to, for that matter. DANGIT! I MISS EVERYTHING!" Linn complained to herself. Wait a second, shouldn't she be freaking out?_

"_If Vita has to do an extremely lame prank call, that has to mean that something bad happened…" she thought to herself._

"_Oh crud." Linn began trying to struggle again, but her energy was burned up. Surprise, surprise. She had already been unconscious for almost 3 chapters now, and that was long enough for her. So, she struggled more. Her mind focused on getting out of this flipping Void and finding out what the crud was going on._

"_Come on…just a little more…" she struggled as hard as she could…_

Linn gasped as she sat up. It was about time she woke up.

"HOLY CRUDSTICKS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Vita exclaimed.

_**Back outside…**_

"Who's alive?" Dimentio asked, obviously hearing Vita.

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"Umm…Fred! Fred the Pizza guy! He got hit by…a truck!"

_**Back outside…**_

"I didn't know demented jesters had cell phones. Especially ones with polyphonic ringtones that play the Mario Theme Song…" Ki said.

"Shuddup…" Eni mumbled, holding a cell phone.

"I'm listening into their phone conversation." Ki blinked.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, villains get special advantages. Now shuddup." Eni explained.

"Oh."

"Oh, sweet mother of Grambi…" Eni mumbled.

"What?" Ki asked.

"She just said that "Fred the Pizza Guy" got hit by a truck and lived."

"Okay…and?"

"Have you EVER seen a truck on this planet?"

"Oh, crud."

"My point exactly."

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"Vita…what in the name of the Overthere is going on!?" Linn asked. Vita put the cell phone on the non existent "auto-talk" mode.

"Linn…we found out who is behind all of this pointless crap."

"WHO!?" Vita smacked her and the opened the blinds ever so slightly so Linn could see.

"Crud." Linn muttered.

"I know. I'm ticked off too."

"What's all of this about a non-existent pizza thing?"

"It's such a long story, I'm not even gonna bother." Vita commented.

"I'm not sure I want to---what the…" Linn started. Fice.T had wandered outside carrying several boxes of pizza. He was wearing a fake moustache and a cheap costume.

"Why the heck is Fice.T wearing a cheap Italian costume!?"

"…SOMEBODY had to deliver the pizza!"

"Oh dear Grambi…"

_**Back outside…**_

Fice.T came out in his cheap Italian costume carrying piles of boxes of pizza. Suddenly, his fake moustache fell off.

"Psst. You dropped your moustache." Ki whispered.

"Crud." He said, putting it back on.

"Umm, I understand somebody just won 1,234,567,891,234,567,891,234,567,891,000 pizzas?" Fice.T said, trying not to stammer.

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"Oh please…just kill me now…" Linn mumbled, hitting her head on the table.

"Hey, that's what we're trying to PREVENT here. Be grateful." Vita said.

_**Back outside…**_

"Yo, we need a new plan, this one is going nowhere." Bob suggested.

"Yo, I has to agree with my main homie o'er here." Frank agreed.

"I know…" Ki mumbled.

"But I don't have any ideas…" Ki explained.

"Maybe I do." They all turned to Nee. She yanked out a shiny cell phone.

"I've been in the background for FAR too long…"

Dimentio's cell phone rang again.

"Hello there. This is Ms.Blarita at your phone insurance company. I understand that your phone bill is completely fake and you just got ripped off by approximately 5,452 coins last Tuesday. Oh, and Bowser owes you 100 coins. If you would like to destroy us all, we are located approximately 5 feet away from Bowser's Castle. Thank you." Nee hung up. There was an awkward silence for all of 10 seconds.

"It appears I must depart, like a troubled teen minutes before curfew! Ciao!" and with that, Dimentio was gone. There was another awkward silence.

"Dang. I can't believe that actually worked." Ki said, breaking the silence.

"It's a gift." Nee said. With that, they all entered the Inn.

_**Back in the Inn…**_

"Well." Vita started.

"We found out who kidnapped Linn in the first place. I guess that's it."

"What…is that it?" Linn asked.

"What do you mean?" Ki asked.

"Do we just leave it at that, or what? It's just going to keep repeating itself, we all know that." Linn explained.

"What else to you expect us to do?" Eni asked.

"According to your theory, you're basically doomed."

"So much for optimism…" Linn mumbled.

"We need to get you somewhere else. Where nobody would expect you to be." Vita explained.

"But, there's only one place like that." Linn stated.

"That place would be…?" Nee asked. Linn paused.

"Earth."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: Well, that concluded what was most likely our most random chapter yet. After the past few chapters, I decided we needed a little comedy and humor. Soo, that's what I did.

PS: You might be wondering: "Why the heck did she call this thing Mirror?". Well, that question will be answered very soon. Promise. ;)

Dun forget to R&R!

Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12: Mirror of Dreams

Ki swallowed hard.

"E-Earth?" she said.

"That's the only place I can think of." Linn stated.

"I can't risk a repeat of this whole thing. This…this Wind…everything. Last time I was out for pretty much three chapters. THREE CHAPTERS!" Linn explained, breaking the 4th Wall. Ki sighed. Linn was known for being stubborn.

"But how are we even going to get there?" Ki asked.

"Alright, I have magic, right?"

"Right."

"But if Dimentio honestly needed MY magic that bad, I must be able to do something with teleportation."

"…Well, I guess you have a point. But you can't even control your powers yet. How are you going to be able to learn teleporting crap if you can't even control yourself?"

"Umm…I dunno. I'm trying to make things up as I go along. I'm not really good at this kind of crud, okay?" Ki sighed.

"What do we do until then?" Nee asked.

"Yo, business lady gotta point there." Bob said.

"I heard that. Ain't no arguing there." Frank agreed.

"You'll have to run. You've just been staying here, so he can obviously find you." Vita explained.

"But…I can't go alone. That only makes me more vulnerable." Linn explained.

"You're not going alone." Ki said. She turned to see everybody nod in agreement.

"We're going with you. All of us." Ki continued. Linn smiled, but weakly.

"Umm…thanks." Linn said, barely enthusiastic. Ki sighed.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well…It's risky. Plus, moving from place to place…won't that be hard for all of you?" Linn asked.

"Heck, yeah it will!" Mr.L shouted. Alessa kicked him in the shin.

"…But we'll do it anyways?" he finished. Ki rolled her eyes.

"Where to first then, Linn?" Linn paused.

"Forever Forest." She said.

"Why there? You were just there and barely made it out alive…" Ki asked. Linn nodded.

"My point exactly. Who would suspect I'd go back there?" Linn explained.

"ZOMG NO!!! THERE'S GHOSTS THERE!!!" Fice.T shrieked.

"Well, get over it, because you're going." Eni ordered. Fice.T swallowed hard.

With that, all 10 of them headed deep into the Forever Forest…

Darkness filled the air around them the deeper they went, night creeping over the forest.

"This place is creepy…" Vita commented. Fice.T was practically paralyzed by fear, but managed to keep up. Quite awhile passed as they continued along. They didn't necessarily know where to go, but that didn't mean that they were lost.

Suddenly, Linn tripped over something. After Eni stopped laughing, Linn picked it up. It was a dusty old book, yet the covers resembled mirrors in a way. A title was etched into the front in elegant writing.

"The Mirror of Dreams?" Linn asked herself quietly.

"What was it?" Ki asked curiously. Linn hid the book behind her back.

"Um, nothing." She said.

Later on, everybody decided to take a break, maybe even fit in some sleep. But Linn quickly slipped behind a few trees and pulled out the book. Wiping off the dust, one could see the true splendor of it. Under the moonlight, she could almost see her reflection in it. Carefully, she opened it and began to read…

_Long ago, there was a maiden with the name of Miradiien. She wasn't a normal human, she was magical. It was up to Miradiien to protect herself from the forces of evil, but she wasn't alone. She and her allies fought them off, but they had left Miradiien weak and frail. But she needed some way to keep her magic alive as she slowly faded away from existence. Using the last of her power, she created three objects. The first was the Mirror of Dreams, which could only be activated by one of the other two, the Dream Shard or the Mirror Shard. The Dream Shard was of the purest lavender, while the Mirror Shard was as clear and reflective as a mirror itself. The Mirror of Dreams has the capability to do things that the holder of either shard dreams or wishes for. Thus, if evil ever gets hold of either, they could have whatever they wanted…_

Linn closed the book. Suddenly, she remembered her necklace. Wasting no time, she hastily took it off from under her scarf. A lavender star-shaped crystal dangled from it. Linn gasped.

She was the holder of the Dream Shard!

That could only mean that she was a distant descendant of Miradiien herself, along with another person. But who?

Either way, Linn realized the powers she had were from Miradiien. That also meant another person had her powers too…she had to find that person. Suddenly, an old page of the book came loose and fell out. She must have missed it. She read it off to herself:

_Miradiien hid the Mirror of Dreams in a place where none could find it: The Forever Forest. She also used her magic to cloak it, and only a wielder of either the Dream or Mirror Shards could unveil it. Miradiien also passed down her powers throughout the generations, but legend states only one generation can discover these powers. If they fail, darkness could easily befall the universe. Every generation that discovers it goes through a time period where the Mirror unveils itself until both shards are brought together. Between that time, anything could happen if somebody were to steal either shard, as they would be able to see AND unlock it…_

Linn gasped in shock.

THAT must've been what Dimentio wanted from her! Yet that was just another reason she had to get back to Earth, to keep the Dream Shard safe. But who was the wielder of the second? Only time would tell.

But the Mirror was somewhere in Forever Forest. If she found it, she could go back to Earth. Linn smiled as she shut the book and ran back where everybody else was still waiting for her.

"Linn, where were you!?" Ki asked. Linn handed her the book. After everyone crowded around her and read it, they looked puzzled.

"But what does this have to do with you?" Alessa asked. Linn pulled out the Dream Shard, and they all gasped.

"We need to find that Mirror, and fast!" Linn stated. With that, they were off again.

Mere minutes later, they came upon a strange clearing that doesn't appear in the games.

"There it is!" Linn exclaimed excitedly, pointing to an empty space. The others paused.

"Linn…I don't see anything." Vita commented. Linn grinned as she held up the Dream Shard, and the Mirror of Dreams suddenly appeared. Linn gazed into it, preparing herself.

"Show me…Earth." Linn whispered. The large mirror glowed for a moment, and it showed a forest, which Linn was familiar with. Suddenly, one of those "warning Winds" came by. Linn was paralyzed with both shock and fear. Ki's eyes widened.

"Linn! Go!" she yelled.

"But…" Linn began.

"Just go!" Ki yelled at her. Linn's eyes swelled with tears as she entered the Mirror's portal.

"…Good bye."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Kitayl: For those of you who are wondering, this next chapter IS the final chapter in Mirror. But as soon as Mirror is finished, I will be making a sequel. Squee. :3

Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13: Nobody

Linn appeared in the peaceful forest in a flash of light. She always used to come here if she could remember. This place was called the Eternal Woods. It seemed like a pun off of Forever Forest, except the Eternal Woods weren't eternal…at least that she knew of. Linn pulled out her necklace. The shard was still there, and she seemed to be fine. But her heart sunk anyways. Now she was alone. But now was a good time to find her family…

For days and days she searched, but she didn't even have a last name to go by. But in her heart she knew that nobody was there…but then again she had another feeling…a feeling that there was at least another person she knew…

After a week, Linn gave up hope.

Nobody knew her.

Everyone she talked to never even answered her.

She WAS a nobody.

Linn knew nothing of her veiled past. She didn't even remember her middle or last name! But she had a feeling that somebody was out there…but right now, it was hard to focus on things like that.

Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Why…why did I even bother coming back? Nobody knows me here…" Linn said quietly to herself.

Alone and depressed, Linn wandered alone into the Eternal Woods.

"If there was ever a time…" Linn whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a cold wind blow by. But it wasn't ANY cold wind. It was THE Cold Wind.

Linn's eyes widened in shock.

"But…it's impossible…" Linn began. She began to turn her head, but it was too late. Something struck her, and she collapsed. But she didn't resist. It was almost as if she wanted it to happen…

_It was such a familiar feeling, fading back into unconsciousness, back into that Void she knew so well. Although she should be highly concerned, she had other thoughts on her mind. In fact, as Linn slipped into unconsciousness, a smile spread across her face…_

_**THE END…OR IS IT?**_

Kitayl: The answer is NO. In fact, I'm working on the sequel! SQUEE:3

Thank you ALL for reading! R&R your last comments!

Ciao!


End file.
